Help me find my heart
by Ko Chen Teung
Summary: Huang Zi Tao dan Xi Luhan Si- Cleopatra bersaudara, Gadis cantik berhati dingin, Kakak beradik Puteri mahkota kerajaan ChiaYie. Wu Yi Fan dan Oh Sehun yang menjadi pusat permasalahan Tao dan Jiejie-nya Xi Luhan. KrisTao, HunTao, KrisHan, HunHan. (GS)! - GO CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Prolog

Tittle : help me find my heart

Cast :-Huang Zi Tao(GS)

-Xi Luhan(GS)

-Wu Yi Fan

-Oh Sehun

-OC

Genre :Familly, Romance, Drama.

Leght :Chaptered

Disclaimer :IDE PASARAN, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA.

**#PROLOG#**

Huang Zi Tao dan Xi Luhan, dua yeoja cantik tapi dingin. Ke-dua yeoja cantik ini Kakak beradik.

Mereka bukan Yeoja biasa, Tao dan Luhan adalah Puteri mahkota dari kerajaan ChiaYie di China.

Huang Zi Tao, Xi Luhan si-Cleopatra bersaudara.

Tao yeoja yang tak mau ambil pusing, pendiam, lebih baik mundur dari pada bertarung, tetapi jika ditantang akan disanggupi. Tidak mau merusak image dinginnya, tapi jangan sampai mengganggu hidupnya. Banyak yang bilang Tao itu manis, terkadang kejam seperti Cleopatra Si-ratu mesir. Ya kejam tetapi memikat, hatinya seperti batu, lebih suka melawan lawannya dengan tatapannya.

Sedangkan Luhan yeoja cantik, memiliki senyum yang indah. Tapi jangan salah senyum itu bisa berubah jadi smirk yang mengerikan. Berbeda dengan tao yang tidak mau ambil pusing dan repot. Luhan cerewet, Egois, semena-mena, pendendam, sering membully siswa ataupun siswi yang berani mengganggunya dan Tao. Seperti Cleopatra juga, kuat, Angkuh, melawan lawannya dengan omongan yang terlontar dari bibir pedasnya.

Namun bagaimana kehidupan percintaan Iblis wanita itu?

Huang Zi Tao yang menyukai Wu Yi Fan sang ketua OSIS dan kapten team basket dan Pengeran sekolahan.

Xi Luhan yang menyukai Oh Sehun Wakil kapten basket yang notabenya adalah sepupu sang pangeran Kris, Sehun juga pangeran di sekolahnya.

Jangan salah mengartikan bahwa Sehun dan Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris hanya pangeran jejadian karna wajah tampanyna, dia benar-benar pangeran dari Kerajaan DeongGuk di Korea Sedangkan Yi Fan pangeran dari kerajaan XiaoMei di China Kris kakak sepupu Sehun.

Ya XOXO High School, terdapat dua Puteri cantik dan dua pangeran tampan.

Namun bagaimana jika ternyata.

Huang Zi Tao bertunangan dengan Oh Sehun yang notabenya adalah namja yang disukai Jiejie-nya Xi Luhan.

Dan Luhan yang tak terima berpacaran dengan Kris karna Luhan tahu bahwa Kris adalah namja yang disukai dongsaengnya.

Sedangkan Kris yang tak terima atas keputusan pamannya yang menunangkan Sehun dengan Puteri kerajaan ChiaYie adik Xi luhan, Huang Zi Tao.

Kris yang menyukai Zi Tao, dan Sehun yang masih ragu.

Bagaimana Kisah mereka.

* * *

"Si Adik Cleopatra bersaudara bertengkar dengan Sunbae... "

"Cleopatra membully Sunbae... "

"Jie, Tao Di tunangkan... "

"TEGANYA KAU MENERIMA PERTUNANGAN ITU TAO! "

"Mianhae Jiejiei, Tao terpaksa ini permintaan baba... "

"PERSETAN! AYAH AKU TAK TERIMA INI! BATALKAN PERTUNANGAN INI! KENAPA BUKAN AKU? JELAS-JELAS AKU YANG LEBIH TUA! "

'PLAK'

"TAO LEBIH DEWASA DARIMU! "

"kau balas dendam padaku eoh? Karna aku bertungan dengan Sehun mu? Cih "

"Waeyo? Kau tak terima jangan salahkan Jiejie cantikmu ini merebut pangeranmu! Jangan rebut pangeran orang jika tak mau ini terjadi "

"APA MAUMU? DASAR EGOIS! JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU JIKA AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUAT SEHUN MENCINTAIKU! "

"Oh Sehun kau mengkhianati gegemu... "

"Apa alasamu berkata seperti itu? Aku dan Tao sudah berteman sejak kami masih kecil! Kau yang perusak "

"PAMAN! BATALKAN PERTUNANGAN SEHUN! "

"Kau bukan anakku! Apa hak mu?! "

"Melarikan diri Eoh? Menjadikan Luhan pelampiasamu? Kau menyakiti TAO! "

"CLEOPATRA BERSAUDARA PERANG! "

**TBC**

* * *

Hehehehe ini baru prolognya, gimana Reders? Reveiwnya yang banyak ya biar cemungut.

sekali lagi ini masih Teaser maap kalo pendek

Review minimal 20(?) *Ngek.


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : help me find my heart

Cast :-Huang Zi Tao(GS)

-Xi Luhan(GS)

-Wu Yi Fan

-Oh Sehun

-OC

Genre :Familly, Romance, Drama.

Leght :Chaptered

Disclaimer :IDE PASARAN, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA.

TYPO, GAK SESUAI EYD DAN KBBI.

Yang gak suka GS Gak usa baca.

Mature content, Dirty talk yang belum cukup umur jangan baca!

Saya sudah bilang...

Nekat?

Itu urusan anda.

* * *

**Help Me Find My Heart**

**Mature Content, Dirty Talk.**

**#chapter 1#**

* * *

**#Happy Reading**

Kedua yeoja cantik itu sedang melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka memasuki pelataran sekolah salah satu sekolah ternama di Korea, XOXO High School.

Kedua yeoja cantik bagaikan boneka itu kakak beradik. Xi Luhan sang kakak dan Huang Zi Tao sang adik. Mereka saudara kandung. bingung?, mengapa mereka berbeda marga?.

Saat Eomma yeoja itu Huang Heechul mengandung Zi Tao, Raja Xi Hangeng dan Huang Heechul memutuskan untuk berpisah karena sesuatu persoalan, hal itu yang membuat Huang Heechul yang memang saat melahirkan Zi Tao tidak lagi menyandang gelar Permaisuri Xi sekaligus anggota kerajaan ChiaYie. Memutuskan untuk menggunakan marganya sendiri saat Zi Tao lahir.

Dua tahun kemudian Huang Heechul memutuskan untuk hijrah ke Korea Selatan menjadi warga sipil biasa. Namun siapa sangka Raja Xi yang memang masih mencintai Huang Heechul mencari keberadaan mantan permaisurinya. Hingga takdir menemukan mereka, mereka bertemu. Raja Xi yang membawa Putri pertama mereka Xi Luhan dan Huang Heechul yang mengurus Putri kedua mereka Huang Zi Tao.

Namun karna memang keadaan yang memang tidak mengizinkan Kudua insan itu untuk kembali bersatu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap mengurus kedua Putri mereka walau mereka tidak lagi bersama. Dan sesekali mereka pulang pergi China-Korea.

Ya Xi Luhan dan Huang Zi Tao Putri mahkota kerajaan ChiaYie di negeri tirai bambu sana.

Namun saat memasuki tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas Xi Luhan yang terbiasa tinggal di China memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea dengan alasan ingin bersama mama kadungnya Huang Heechul.

Cara Zi Tao dan Luhan dibesarkan memang berbeda. Luhan yang memang sudah sedari kecil terbiasa hidup dikalangan kerajaan. Sedangkan Zi Tao yang dibesarkan dengan kesederhanaan. Namun jangan salah walau Zi Tao tidak dibesarkan dengan peraturan-peraturan kerajaan, Sikap dan perilaku Tao sangat menunjukan bahwa dia adalah seorang Puteri mahkota yang Anggun dan tegas. Huang Heechul mantan permaisuri kerajaan kan?.

Kedua gadis cantik itu masih terus melangkah dengan anggun, tatapan lurus, dada sedikit dibusungkan, langkah kaki yang luwes namun tegas.

Ini adalah hari pertama Zi Tao memasuki kelas satu High School, sedangkan Luhan sudah berada ditingkat dua.

Tatapan mata para siswa dan siswi tertuju pada berbie cantik itu.

Sesekali mereka berbisik, membicarakan gadis bermata panda yang sedang berjalan disisi kanan Luhan sang primadona XOXO High School.

"Siapa gadis bermata panda itu? "

"Aku dengar gadis itu adik Xi Luhan.. "

"Sama-sama anggun..."

"Kurasa dia lebih sexy lihat bagian dadanya, aku yakin ukurannya sekitar 34 C.. "

"Apa dia sesadis Luhan Sunbae? "

Ya begitulah bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar sepanjang lorong XOXO High School. Luhan sungguh merasa risih, sedangkan Zi Tao? Gadis itu terlalu cuek.

'SERTT' Luhan menghentikn langkahnya, memandang seluruh siswa dan siswi yang memandangi dia dan adiknya.

"Berhenti memandangi kami! Kalian seolah menelanjangi kami! " Pekik Luhan tajam.

"Dan Kau! " tunjuk Luhan memandang tajam segerombolan namja berandal.

"34 C? Tahu apa kau tentang ukuran dada adikku! Kau memandangi dada adikku? Mesum sekali kau! Berhenti mamandang dan membicarakan dada adikku! Atau aku akan memangkas habis penis mu itu! "

'GLUP' Seluruh siswa yang mendengar omongan pedas Luhan hanya mampu menengguk salivanya kasar.

"Zizi sayang, silahkan masuk kelasmu. Kau kelas 1-A Bukan? Masuklah jika ada yang berani mengganggumu jangan segan gunakan wushu mu "Ucap Luhan mengelus wajah adiknya.

"Ckck kau tahu seperti apa aku Jijie, dan aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Aku tak mau mengotori tanganku ini dengan menyentuh mereka " Ucap Tao datar.

"Good, Jja masuklah sayang. Istirahat nanti temui aku di kantin, Bye baby.. "

Seluruh siswa yang tadinya memenuhi halaman depan kelas 1-A sudah memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Takut? Tentu saja siapa yang berani melawan Xi Luhan, dia puteri mahkota. Walaupun bukan berada di negara tempat kerajaan mereka. Kuasaan mereka cukup kuat. Apalagi dengan bertambahnya lagi Boneka cantik adik Xi Luhan, yang bahkan lebih dingin dari pada Luhan.

Tolong jangan hanya lihat wajah cantik, senyum mereka, body sexy. Di sarankan sebaiknya jangan berani bermain api dengan mereka kalau tak mau terkena masalah. Dan para murid XOXO High School pagi ini telah mematenkan Luhan dan Zi Tao sebagai Cleopatra bersaudara. Kau tahu Cleopatra? Ratu cantik asal mesir itu. Dan kalian pasti tau seperti apa sifat Cleopatra Anggun dan Kejam!. Ya seperti Luhan dan Zi Tao.

Zi Tao melangkahkan kakinya mencari kursi kosong yang berada dibarisan ketiga dari kiri.

Seluruh pandangan mata tertuju pada Berbie cantik itu.

Zi Taopun menunjukan senyum ramahnya, Well setidaknya Zi Tao akan bersifat ramah jika kau tidak membuat masalah padanya.

"Ehem.. untuk para yeoja senang betemu dengan kalian.. " Sapa Zi Tao ramah, para siswa Yeojapun membalas senyum ramah Zi Tao.

"Dan.. em namjadeul bisa alihkan pandangan kalian dari dadaku? Tak enak bukan jika nanti mendengar penjelasan songsaenim dalam keadaan Hard? "

'SKAK' Para namjapun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah lain dengan wajah yang bersemu merah padam. Bagaimana bisa Puteri anggun itu berbicara sevulgar itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh para yeoja, datang seorang Namja dengan rambut dark brownnya, kulit pucat, rahang tegas. memasuki ruang kelas 1-A, Para yeoja yang berada dikelas itupun berteriak histeris pengecualian untuk Zi Tao. Namja berwajah poker itu hanya memandang datar keseluruh penjuru ruangan kelas, dan senyum manis terkembang diwajah datarnya setelah melihat gadis sexy, bermata panda yang duduk dibarisan ketiga dari kiri.

Namja pucat itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Tao, dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Tao yang sedang diuduk.

'BRUK' Meletakan tasnya dimeja.

Para yeoja yang tadinya berteriak histerispun sudah meredam suaranya, menatap namja tampan yang mereka ketahui sebagai Putra mahkota kerajaan DeongGuk Korea sedang berdiri dan tersenyum ramah pada yeoja yang baru saja mereka ketahui sebagai Puteri China adik Xi Luhan. Semua siswi memandang sang pangeran dan sang Puteri cantik itu. Merasa kesal mungkin mengetahui bahwa jelas saja tak akan mampu bersaing mengalahkan sang puteri cantik itu. Mengingat setatus sosial mereka.

"Lama tak bertemu Panzi, tak kusangka kita akan bertemu di jenjang High School.. " Ucap sang pangeran.

"Well, senang bertemu lagi denganmu pangeran.. Oh... "

**~000~**

Zi Tao masih setia mendengarkan penjelasan dasar Songsaenim tentang XOXO High School, Oh Sehun sang pangeran yang memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Zi Tao hanya menatap jengah.

"Panzi... "Lirih Sehun.

"Ya pangeran? "

"Cih.. please jangan memanggilku begitu.. " kesal Sehun.

"Wae? Bukankah kau yang dulu menyuruh semua teman-teman mu memanggilmu Pangeran? Bahkan aku sahabatmu kau suruh juga Ck.. "

"Ya itu saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun, kita masih berada di taman kanak-kanak Panzi! "

"Setidaknya kau juga harus berhenti memanggilku Panzi! "Balas Zi Tao.

"Oh Panzi, Itu panggilan cinta ku untukmu Panzi, Panda Zi Tao. Terdengar menggemaskan bukan? "

"Well, itu juga panggilan sayangku untukmu, Pangeran.. "

'KRRIIINGGGG' lonceng berbunyi.

"Sekian penjelasan dari saya, bila ada pertanyaan kalian bisa tanyakan pada para anggota OSIS yang akan membina kalian selama masa orientasi untuk satu minggu kedepan. Silahkan beristirahat, Anyeong.. "Pamit guru cantik itu.

Beberapa siswapun keluar kelas.

"Zi.. mau ikut bersamaku? " tawar Sehun.

"Maaf tapi aku harus bertemu dengan Jiejie ku, Well aku belum pernah mengenalkan ku pada mu bukan?."

"Aku juga harus bertemu dengan sepupuku. Kau ingat Wu Fan? Pangeran XiaoMei itu, yang dulu pernah kau banting saat kau bermain di Istanaku keke "jelas Sehun tertawa.

"Oh sampaikan maafku padanya, aku belum sempat meminta maaf. Kita bisa bertemu nanti akan aku kenalkan kalian dengan Jiejie ku.. "

"Sure.. aku duluan Panzi anyeong... " Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Zi Tao.

Zi Tao Putri cantik itu merapihkan sedikit tatanan rambutnya sebelum menuju kantin menemui Jiejienya.

"Anyeonghaseo nona.. " Sapa Zi Tao ramah pada yeoja manis bermata bulat yang sedang menikmati bento nya.

"Em.. Pu-putri cukup pangkil saya Kyungsoo "Jawab Kyungsoo gugup menatap sosok tinggi dihadapannya.

"Aigo, kumohon cukup panggil aku Tao, emmm kurasa Zizi akan terdengar lebih akrab.. "Jelas Zi Tao.

"Nde..em. Zi- zizi... "

"Apa Kyungsoo tahu dimana letak kantin? "Tanya Zi Tao.

"Pu- em maksud saya Zizi hanya perlu berjalan lurus dari koridor setelah itu belok kanan, akan terlihat ramai disaat jam seperti ini.. "Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Soo, aku permisi dulu. Dan em.. kurasa kita bisa jadi teman. Kurasa kau yeoja yang baik dan manis tidak seperti yang lainnya. Ya.. tentu saja selama kau tidak berbuat macam-macam kepada ku "

'GLUP' Kyungsoo menelan salivanya sukar.

"Hahah clam down Soo, aku bercanda. Baiklah aku permisi, Annyeong " Zi Tao pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit berlari kecil, menyebabkan benda indah yang menggantung di dadanya bergerak eksotis.

Jelas saja dari awal Zi Tao memasuki kelas seluruh pandangan para nmaja tak lepas dari dada Zi Tao yang memang cukup sexy untuk ukuran anak kelas satu High School.

Kyungsoo melirik kebagian dadanya. Ya.. Kyungsoo akui dia iri dengan ukuran itu. Dan.. bagaimana reaksi Jongin pacar pervert Kyungsoo jika melihat Zi Tao? Oh tuhan Kyungsoo tak sanggup membayangkan. Dengan segera Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghapus anggapan itu.

**~000~**

Zi Tao duduk di sudut kantin menunggu Jiejienya sambil menikmati segelas Juice jeruk yang sempat ia pesan.

"Huft.. "Zi Tao menghembuskan nafasnya bosan.

Dimana Jiejienya? Sudah 10 menit lebih Zi Tao menunggu Luhan. Zi Tao benci menunggu! Apalagi tatapan-tatapan para pengunjung kantin yang menatapnya. Itu membuat Zi Tao tidak nyaman.

'BRAK'

Tiba-tiba seorang Yeoja menggebrak meja Tao. Tao hanya menatap datar Yeoja berambut merah yang berdiri angkuh bersama ketiga temannya.

"Jadi kau Putri kerajaan yang dibicarakan Seluruh sekolah? "Ucap Yeoja itu menatap remeh Zi Tao.

"... " Diam Zi Tao hanya balas menatap tajam Yeoja berambut merah yang Zi Tao rasa adalah Sunbaenya.

"Kenapa kau diam Putri? "Yeoja yang bernama Ahn Ji Yong, Zi Tao tahu dari name tag yang ada dibajunya.

"Yong.. kurasa sang Putri Tuli! "Ejek teman Ji Yong, Rae In dan dibalas tawa iblis teman-temannya.

"Putri, jangan kira karna kau Putri kerajaan kau bisa berlaku se-enak kau nanti! Asal kau tahu Korea bahkan bukan tempat kerajaanmu yang ada di China sana! Jadi jangan berfikir bahwa kami akan patuh dan tunduk pada mu! "Ucap Ji Yong meletakan telapak tanggannya di meja Zi Tao.

"Ji Yong-ssi, tak pernah sekalipun aku berfikir untuk bertindak semena-mena kepada mereka karna aku seorang Putri. Ya.. selama mereka tak macam-macam denganku sih.. "

"Dan Kau! Oh maaf, maksud ku Kalian! Kalian sendiri yang mengantarkan nyawa pada Singa lapar ini " Lanjut Zi Tao tenang, namun pandangan matanya sungguh menyiratkan kebencian.

'DEG'

"Kau fikir aku takut padamu hah! Lawan aku jika kau berani! " Tantang Ji Yong.

"Maaf sunbae, aku tak ada niat berkelahi dengan anda. Well, kerajaan melarang berkelahi dengan orang yang bahkan derajatnya lebih rendah dari kuda yang dipelihara kerajaan "

"Beraninya Kau! " Ji Yong bersiap menumpahkan Juice Jeruk milik Zi Tao yang kini ada di genggamannya. Namun belum sempat meyiram, sebuah tangan putih mulus menghalangi gerakan menyiram Ji Yong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik ku Yong? "

'DEG' Suara ini, ini suara Xi Luhan.

Waktu seakan berhenti, seluruh penghuni kantin menatap sudut kantin. Tegang, suasana berubah menjadi semakin tegang.

'GLUP' Seluruh mata memandang takut, Luhan si Cleopatra sedang marah! Oh Tuhan kasian Ji Yong, apa yang akan Luhan lakukan pada Ji Yong?

'BYUR' Luhan balik menyiram Juice Jeruk ke wajah Ji Yong.

"Brani-braninya kau yang bahkan lebih hina dibanding alas kaki yang kami gunakan bertindak seperti ini kepada adik ku! "Ucap Luhan Tajam.

Oh Tuhan suasana terasa semakin mencekam, apa lagi yang akan si Cleopatra itu lakukan?

"Dari tadi aku sudah mendengar apa yang kau katakan kepada adikku! Berharap membuat seluruh siswa tunduk pada Zi Tao? "Tanya Luhan.

'SRAKK'

'BRUKK'

"Ahkkkk " Ringis Ji Yong. Luhan menarik rambut Ji Yong dan memaksa yeoja itu untuk berlutut dihadapannya.

"Kau yang akan tunduk pada kami! "

"Mi-mianhae Luhan-ssi, mianhae tuan putri hiks.. " tangis Ji Yong dan teman-temannya.

'PROOK PROK PROK' Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan.

Dua namja tampan bak pangeran itu berjalan dengan angkuh ditengah kerumunan siswa dan siswi.

Si rambut coklat gelap hanya memasang ekspresi datar, sedangkan namja yang lebih tinggi berjalan sambil bertepuk tangan menatap Luhan.

"Oh Putri Lu, sudah cukup! "Ucap namja berambut blonde yang tadi bertepuk tangan.

"WU! " Triak Luhan.

"Lu! Setidaknya kasihani si malang ini. Kau seorang Putri, tunjukan sikap anggun mu.. "Ucap Wu Fan.

"Cih.. kau tahu seperti apa aku! "tegas Luhan.

"Pergi.. semuanya bubar! "Ucap Wu Fan tegas.

'DEG' Buru-buru seluruh siswa pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Hanya tersisa dua namja tampan dan dua yeoja cantik, Well meraka adalah Putri dan Pangeran Wow.

"Kau mengganggu ku Wu! " Kesal Luhan.

"Ahk.. sudah jangan ributkan soal itu.. "Sela Tao berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ah.. Sehun, kenalkan ini Jiejie ku. Xi Luhan "Ucap Zi Tao.

Sehun hanya memandang datar, kemudian sebuah senyum terkembang diwajah nya.

"Oh Sehun, Pangeran kerajaan DeongGuk.."kenal Sehun.

"Xi Luhan.. Aku Jiejie nya Zi Tao.. "balas Luhan ramah.

Wu Fan namja tinggi itu menatap yeoja Bermata panda yang ada dihadapannya, disamping kiri Luhan tepatnya.

"Huang Zi Tao? " tanya Wu Fan.

"Oh Wu Yi Fan, lama tak bertemu.. "Balas Zi Tao.

"Guys, kita lanjutkan pertemuan ini nanti. Bel masuk sudah bunyi "Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan meninggalkan kantin dengan Tao yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

'PLAK'

"Yak! " Kesal Zi Tao, karna Wu Fan baru saja menepuk bokongnya saat Tao melintas dihadapan Wu Fan.

"Wow, kau tak berubah Huang, bokongmu itu masih sexy, bahkan lebih Sexy.. "Puji Wu fan.

"Kau juga tak berubah Wu! Pervert Wu! Tak heran jika dulu aku pernah membantingmu! "Balas Zi Tao tak mau kalah.

"Itu dulu Huang.. Sekarang aku yang akan membantingmu diranjang ku... " Ucap Wu Fan mesum.

"Cih.. sudahlah aku permisi dulu, Pangeran Oh, aku duluan.. " Zi Tao segera melangkah meninggalkan kedua pangeran itu.

"Cleopatra bersaudara? Mereka gadis yang mengerikan.. " Lirih Sehun

Wu Fan menoleh kesampng kirinya menatap sepupunya Oh Sehun.

"Kau harus tahu, kehidupan di kerajaan ChiaYie tidak seperti di kerajaanmu Hun. Dari kecil mereka sudah dibekali ilmu bela diri, Ketangkasan dan bahkan kekuatan dalam berperang. Tak heran jika mereka bersikap seperti itu. Tapi percayalah sebenarnya mereka memiliki kepribadian yang hangat selama tak bertindak macam-macam. Dan fakta yang lebih mengherankan adalah Putri dan Pangeran kerajaan ChiaYie dari dulu menjadi incaran kerajaan-kerajaan di China untuk menjadikan mereka menantu.. "Jelas Wu Fan.

"Sulit dipercaya..."Lirih Sehun.

"Kau lihat Hun, ternyata puber membuat Zi Tao semakin Sexy. Kau lihat dada dan Bokongnya? Ya walaupun aku akui Luhan terlihat lebih cantik "

"Kau terlalu mesum Hyung.. "Balas Sehun.

"Kau tahu tipe wanita ku Hun, Sexy, kaki panjang, bokong sexy, dan berdada besar. Padahal Zi Tao masih berada di kelas satu. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan ukurannya jika kelas tiga nanti.. "

'TAK' Sehun menjitak kepala Wu Fan.

"Mesum! "

"Aku akan meminta Baba untuk melamarkan Zi Tao untuk ku "Wu Fan tersenyum licik.

* * *

TBC

Bagaimana Readers?

Maaf kalo jelek, jujur ini Fanfiction pertama Author yang Ratingnya M.

Author gak ahli bikin NC. Tapi please Author butuh saran buat Adegan Rate M nya. Tolong kasih saran buat Author.

Author bikin ini FF disaat demam HunTao melanda.

Semenjak Nonton Exo Showtime Author jadi suka HunTao, walaupun tetep Suka KrisTao.

Menurut Author Sehun kalo udah sama Tao tuh jadi gimana gitu.

Sedangakn Luhan, menurut Author dia udah gak cantik lagi. Luhan sekarang malah lebih keliatan Ganteng deh. Dan Luhan sekarang deket B.G.T ama Xiumin.

Kris? Hm.. dia mah sama siapa aja diembat -_-

Oke Reviewnya buat semangat Author.

Please jagan jadi Silent Reders.

Buat yang Review kemarin maap belum bisa Author bales di Chap ini.

Mungkin ada yang mau ditanyain Insya Allah bakal Author bales di Chap Depan.

Sekali lagi.

**=Review=**


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle : help me find my heart

Cast :-Huang Zi Tao(GS)

-Xi Luhan(GS)

-Wu Yi Fan

-Oh Sehun

-OC

Genre :Familly, Romance, Drama.

Leght :Chaptered

Disclaimer :IDE PASARAN, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA.

TYPO, GAK SESUAI EYD DAN KBBI.

Yang gak suka GS Gak usa baca.

Mature content, Dirty talk yang belum cukup umur jangan baca!

Sebenernya ini rate M nya masih lebih ke Dirty Talk nya :D.

Saya sudah bilang...

Nekat?

Itu urusan anda.

* * *

**Help Me Find My Heart**

**Mature Content, Dirty Talk.**

**#chapter 2#**

* * *

**#Happy Reading**

**#Chap sebelumnya**

"Kau lihat Hun, ternyata puber membuat Zi Tao semakin Sexy. Kau lihat dada dan Bokongnya? Ya walaupun aku akui Luhan terlihat lebih cantik "

"Kau terlalu mesum Hyung.. "Balas Sehun.

"Kau tahu tipe wanita ku Hun, Sexy, kaki panjang, bokong sexy, dan berdada besar. Padahal Zi Tao masih berada di kelas satu. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan ukurannya jika kelas tiga nanti.. "

'TAK' Sehun menjitak kepala Wu Fan.

"Mesum! "

"Aku akan meminta Baba untuk melamarkan Zi Tao untuk ku "Wu Fan tersenyum licik.

**#Chapter 2**

"Zi.. Berkunjunglah ke istanaku, MAMA pasti senang bertemu denganmu.. " Ucap Sehun sambil menata isi tas bergegas pulang.

"Apa si-mesum itu ada di istanamu? "

"Tentu saja, oh ayo lah Zi jangan jadikan Wu Fan sebagai alasan.. "pinta Sehun.

"Oh tentu saja pangeran. Wu Fan bukan alasan, kau tahu bukan dari dulu Zi Tao suka Wu Fan.. "Balas Zi Tao berbinar.

"Aku benci ini.. "Batin Sehun. Entah mengapa ada perasaan tidak suka saat Zi Tao berbicara seperti itu.

**~000~**

Ke-empat remaja itu sedang duduk bersantai di taman yang ada di Istana DeongGuk.

Sesekali gelak tawa terlontar dari mereka mengingat kejadian semasa mereka kecil dulu.

"Hahah aku baru sadar ternyata kau sudah semesum itu dari dulu Wu.. " Tawa Luhan.

"Setiap orang memiliki sisi Liar, ya termaksuk Kau " Tunjuk Wu Fan pada Luhan.

"Well.. "Luhan gadis itu tersenyum miring.

"Kau tahu seperti apa sisi Liar ku. Tapi.. aku belum memiliki ketertarikan liar tentang sexs.. "elak Luhan.

"Sudah cukup! Kita belum cukup umur untuk membicarakan soal tetek bengek adagan ranjang itu.. "kesal Zi Tao.

"PanZi.. Pangeran dan putri juga sama seperti remaja yang ada dalam masa pubertas. Ku rasa ini masih wajar selama kita hanya membicarakan tidak mempraktekkan "Sehun berujar.

"Ku benar Hun.. em ngomong-ngomong tertarik mempraktekannya dengan ku Huang? "Wu Fan memandang Zi Tao.

"Dalam mimpi mu! " kesal Zi Tao.

"Langkahi aku dulu sebelum kau menyentuh adikku Wu! "Ancam Luhan.

"Apa ini sama artinya dengan coba dulu kakaknya lalu setelah itu adiknya? "Tanya Wu Fan dengan nada mencibir.

"YAK! " Pekik Zi Tao dan Luhan bersamaan.

Setelah itu tawa kembali terdengar dari remaja itu.

Luhan Gadis berseurai emas itu menatap namja berwajah Poker di hadapannya,Sedari tadi Luhan memperhatikan Si Namja berambut coklat gelap itu.

Dia dingin, dan wajahnya terlalu datar menurut Luhan. Disaat mereka semua tertawa karna pembicaraan konyol mereka si rambut coklat gelap hanya tersenyum kecil.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Luhan. Namja itu tampan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Dan sepertinya Xi Luhan calon penerus kerajaan ChiaYie itu menyukai Pangeran Oh teman adiknya.

"Kau menarik.. "Batin Luhan, ya Gadis itu sepertinya akan mulai berfikir bagaimana cara untuk menarik perhatian si Pangeran Oh.

**~000~**

Hari ini Luhan sedang berjalan di pelataran menuju kamar Sehun. Ya akhir-akhir ini Luhan dan Zi Tao jadi sering bermain di istana DeongGuk. Si Cantik itu masih melangkah dengan anggunnya, Sendiri? Ya tentu saja karna sekarang Zi Tao adiknya sedang berada di kolam bersama Wu Fan. Baru-baru ini Luhan mengetahui bahwa Adiknya menyimpan perasaan suka dengan Si Wu mesum itu (Menurut Luhan) sejak dulu.

'TAP' Langkah kaki Luhan berhenti setelah sampai di depan kamar Pangeran Oh pujaannya.

Ckck membayangkannya saja mampu membuat si Cleopatra ini bersemu merah.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah pintu, namun luhan sedikit menajamkan pendengarannnya karna sepertinya Sehun sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di dalam sana.

"Janga terlalu gugup.. "

"Berhenti Pangeran.. kau masih seperti anak kecil.. " samar-samar terdengar pembicaraan itu.

'SREK' Luhan menggeser pintu kayu itu.

"Lu.. "Lirih Sehun melihat kehadiran Luhan.

Luhan Gadis itu melirik kearah seseorang yang sedang berdiri memegang handuk putih ditangannya dengan posisi Sehun rambut basahnya. Sehun sedang duduk membelakaingi orang itu.

"Kau datang sendiri? Dimana Zi Tao? "Tanya Sehun.

"Sedang bersama Wu Fan di kolam.. Em Nugu? " Luhan melirik Orang yang berada di belakang Sehun.

"Kim Minseok.. Pelayan pribadiku.. "Kenal Sehun

"Hormat saya Putri "Si manis itu tersenyum dan membungkukkan badanya hormat, Di balas senyum manis Luhan.

"Kau habis mandi Hun? Em.. biar aku yang mengeringkan rambut mu, Minseok-aah kau bisa pergi.. "Luhan mengambil alih handuk putih dari tangan Minseok.

Minseok menunduk hormat setelah itu pergi.

Luhan segera melangkah kearah Sehun yang sedang duduk menghadap cermin besar.

Dengan segera Luhan mengeringkan rambut basah Sehun.

"Kau semakin tampan dengan ramut basah ini.. "Luhan membuka percakapan.

"Aku tahu itu Lu.. "

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengutarakan perasaanku. Kenapa kau tak pernah menjawab perasaan ku? Apa aku kurang cantik dan tidak se Sexy Zi Tao? "Luhan mendengus, namun tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya mengeringkan rambut Sehun.

"Maaf, aku juga bingung Lu.. aku punya alasan, dan aku rasa kau tak akan mau dengar alasan ku.. "Sehun menatap wajah cantik Luhan dari cermin.

"Katakan.. Apa alasannya? "

"Aku takut ini akan menyakiti perasaanmu jika kau tahu alasannya.. "Tolak Sehun.

"Buat aku menyukaimu.. "Lirih Sehun.

'CUP' Luhan mengecup pipi pucat Sehun.

"Kita mulai dari mana? "

**~000~**

Terlihat Seorang namja dan Yeoja yang sedang berciuman panas ditepi kolam.

"Eenghh "Terdengar erangan sang Yeoja.

"Cu.. cukup wu... "

'CUP' Ciuman panas itu diakhiri dengan kecupan manis yang diberikan si Namja berambut pirang.

"Sampai kapan kita seperti ini? "Zi Tao gadis itu menatap Wu Fan yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku tak tahu.. "

"Kau menggantung perasaan ku Yi Fan! "Kesal Zi Tao.

"Jujur aku belum yakin dengan perasaan ku Huang, mungkin saja prasaan ini sama seperti aku menyukai tubuh-tubuh gadis-gadis cantik di luar sana. Karna kita dekat sedari kita kecil aku tak mau menyakiti mu Huang. Biarkan aku yakin dengan perasaan ku. Bukannya dari awal kau memang tidak menolak hubungan tanpa status ini? Kau tak pernah menolak sentuhanku. Kita jalani saja dulu "Wu Fan manatap teduh wajah cantik disampingnya.

"Kau berbicara Seolah aku seperti placur murahan di luar sana! "Sengit Zi Tao.

"Tapi kau lebih spesial di mata ku Huang.. "Wu Fan menangkupkan tangannya di wajah manis Zi Tao.

"Huang... "Cicit Wu Fan.

"... "

"Soal perasaan ku, aku rasa aku sudah mencintaimu.. "

'DEG' Zi Tao memandang Wu Fan.

"Bohong! Lantas apa tujuan mu mengatakan hal panjang lebar itu tadi? Kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau belum yakin dengan perasaanmu! Kau tahu? itu menyakiti ku! "Zi Tao menatap tajam Wu Fan.

"Kau harus tahu aku bahkan sudah mencintaimu sebelum kau mencintai ku. Aku hanya mengetes mu Huang Seberapa cinta kau pada ku "

'CUP' Zi Tao mengecup bibir tebal Wu Fan.

"Apa kau ragu? Aku mencintai mu Wu Yi Fan.. "

"Jadi ah milikku sayang... "

Dan ciuman panas itu kembali tercipta.

**~000~**

Saat ini Zi Tao, Luhan dan Huang Heechul sedang berada di China karna permintaan Raja Xi.

Ke-tiga Yeoja cantik itu sedang bersantai di Sofa mewah di ruang keluarga kerajaan ChiaYie.

"Zizi... "Lirih Heechul.

"Nde mama? "

"Dengarkan Mama, apapun yang Raja Xi putuskan, kau harus menerimanya "Heechul berucap gelisah.

"Maksud mama apa? "Luhan bertanya.

"Zi.. ini soal perjodohan mu.. "

'DEG' Zi Tao dan Luhan menatap Mama nya kaget.

"Apa-apaan ini! " Zi Tao kesal.

"Zi.. apapun yang dilakukan Raja Xi adalah yang menurutnya terbaik Baba mu tak akan membuat keputusan yang salah.."

"Tapi kenapa mendadak seperti ini? " Zi Tao menuntut penjelasan.

"Maafkan mama Zi seharusnya Mama cerita padamu. Ta-tapi Mama tidak mau merusak masa remajamu dengan perjodohan ini Zi. Mama mohon Zi ini keputusan Ratu besar Xi, nenek mu. Ji-jika kau menolaknya aku takut Ratu besar Xi akan marah besar. Kalian tahu bukan Mama dan Ratu besar tidak terlalu memiliki hubungan baik, itulah sebabnya Mama dan Raja Xi berpisah.. "Jelas Heechul sambil menangis.

"Jangan menagis mama.. "Luhan mengusap bahu Heechul.

"Zizi tak ingin mebuat mama sedih hiks.. Zi-zizi akan menerima ini ma... "Zi Tao menghapus air mata ibunya.

"Terimakasih sayang, Kalian mandilah berdandan yang cantik Baba kalian akan segera datang. Dan kalian akan memiliki pelayan pribadi, mereka akan datang 10 menit sebelum Raja Xi datang.. "Heecul mengusap lembut Surai panjang kedua anak gadisnya.

**~000~**

Zi Tao mendudukan dirinya di Bathtub dengan pandangan kosong. Perjodohan? Pertunangan? Bagaimana dengan Wu Fan? Mereka baru resmi berpacaran dua bulan yang lalu? Dan.. Cobaan macam apa ini? Zi Tao meneggelamkan kepalanya kedalam Bathtub, berharap suhu air dapat mendingin kan kepalanya.

Zi Taopun dengan sengaja menambah durasi mandinya untuk mengulur waktu.

Setelah selesai Zi Tao segera keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk putih yang melilit tubunya, hanya menutupi sebagian pahanya dan belahan dadanya yang sedikit terekspos.

Zi Tao menghentikan langkahnya melihat namja tinggi yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjangnya dengan posisi membelakangi Zi Tao.

"Ekhem.. "Zi Tao berdehem.

Namja tinggi dengan stelan Tuxedo hitam itu menengok kearah suara tersebut dan segera membungkukan badanya.

"Hormat saya Putri.. "

"Park Chan Li? Anak Panglima Park? "Tanya Zi Tao.

Ya Chan Li atau namja bernama asli Park Chanyeol ini adalah keturunan Korea, ayahnya yang menjabat sebagai Panglima di kerajaan ChiaYie. Bukan hanya Chanyeol anggota kerajaan keturunan Korea ada Kim Junmyeon anak Jendral kerajaan ChiaYie.

"Kehormatan bagi saya Putri mengingat hamba.. "Chanyeol kembali membungkukan badanya.

"Tak perlu seformal itu Chan, dulu saat masih kecil kita juga sering bermain bersama.. "

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba seringaian tercetak diwajah Cantik Zi Tao, setidaknya bermain-main sedikit menyenangkan dan itu bisa mengulur waktu.

"Segera gunakan pakaian Putri, saya akan menunggu di luar.. "

'GREP' Zi Tao menarik lengan kekar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu di sini saja? "Zi Tao tersenyum.

"Tapi put.."

'Ssstt' Zi Tao meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Chanyeol.

"Panggil aku Zizi.. "

"Maaf Zizi segera pakai baju Zizi.. "Printah Chanyeol.

'GREP' Zi Tao meletakkan tlapak tangan Chanyeol di bagian dadanya.

'DEG'

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menggantikan pakaian ku? "Ucap Zi Tao nakal.

"..." Diam Playan tampan itu masih diam.

"Oh.. sepertinya aku lupa... "

"Kau Gay kan Chan? " Zi Tao mengejek.

"Zi..."Lirih Chanyeol menatap kristal mata Zi Tao.

"Tubuh Sexyku tak akan mampu menggodamu Chan, Oh tuhan percumaaku menggoda seorang Gay.."

'BRUK' Chanyeol membanting tubuh Zi Tao kearah ranjang King Size yang ada tepat dibelakang Zi Tao.

"Cha-Chanyeol! "Gugup Zi Tao.

"Kenapa jadi begini? "Maki Zi Tao dalam hati, kenapa keadaan jadi terbalik begini, Sial sekarang Zi Tao yang gugup.

Sebuah seringaian tercetak di bibir Chanyeol, Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah Putri yang tepat berada dibawahnya dengan handuk yang sedikit merosot.

Chanyeolpun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Zi Tao.

'GLUP' Tao menelan salivanya.

"Chan- a-apa yang? "

"Jangan bermain-main Putri, segera gunakan pakaian anda Raja Xi sudah menunggu atau aku akan benar-benar memakaian pakaian putri.. "Bisik Chanyeol intim.

Setelah itu tubuh jangkung itu bangkit dari tubuh pasrah Zi Tao dan keluar.

"SILAN! " Maki Zi Tao.

Sedangkan Chanyeol namja itu hanya tertawa tanpa suara mendengar pekikan Majikannya.

**~000~**

"Kau harus menerima itu Zi, Ingat pesan Mama, kau tak mau membuat Mama sedih kan? "Luhan berbisik kepada adiknya.

Raja Xi Tersenyum memandang dua gadis cantiknya, Huang Heechul juga ikut tersenyum disamping raja Xi.

"Mama mu sudah membicarakan soal ini bukan? "Bukak Raja Xi.

"Sudah Baba, em ta-tapi kenapa tidak Luhan Jiejie saja yang dijodohkan? "

'DAK' Luhan menginjak kaki Zi Tao. Xi Hangeng tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya.

"Jiejiemu yang akan meneruskan tahta kerajaan ChiaYie Zi, Dan Luhan diharuskan menikah dengan pangeran yang juga berasal dari kerajaan China, sedangkan yang dijodohkan dengan mu bukan pangeran dari kerajaan di China.. "

"Kau akan ditunagkan dengan pangeran kerajaan DeongGuk, Pangeran Oh Sehun "

'DEG' Luhan menatap Raja Xi tidak percaya, sedangkan Zi Tao menatap Jiejienya.

"Sehun? "Tanya Zi Tao.

"Baba dengar dari Mama mu kau sangat dekat dengan Sehun, Baba rasa tidak ada masalah kedepannya mengingat kalian sudah dekat.. "Ucap Xi Hangeng.

"Aku menerimanya Baba.. "Jawab Zi Tao.

'DEG'

"Zi!" Triak Luhan.

"Zizi menerima perjodohan ini Baba "Tegas Zi Tao.

"TEGA-TEGANYA KAU MENERIMA PERJODOHAN ITU HUANG ZI TAO! "Luhan berdiri dan berteriak.

Raja Xi dan Heechul menatap bingung kedua putrinya.

"BABA! AKU TIDAK MENERIMA KEPUTUSAN INI! "Protes Luhan.

"Aku menyukai Sehun baba... " Jelas Luhan.

"Kau tahu seperti apa takdir Putri ChiaYie! Kau harus menikah dengan Pangeran kerajaan yang ada di China! Dan Sehun bukan! Dan yang harus ditekankan ini Printah Ratu besar! Xi Luhan.. "Jelas Xi Hangeng.

"TIDAK! AKU MENENTANG SEMUA INI! "

"BABA SALAH MENDIDIK MU DULU! KAU TERLALU DIMANJAKAN! "

"Tenanglah.. "Heechul mencoba menenagkan Luhan dan Hangeng.

"ZI! KATAKAN SESUATU! "Tuntut Luhan.

Zi Tao hanya menundukan kepalanya, gadis itu bingung. Bukankah Kakaknya yang menyuruhnya menerima perjodohan ini? Zi tao juga tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Mamanya karna amukan Ratu besar. Zi Tao bingung.

"DARI AWAL BABA MEMANG BERFIKIR ZI TAO LEBIH DEWASA DARI PADA KAU! "Murka Raja Xi dan meninggalkan ruangan itu di ikuti Heechul mencoba menenangkan Raja itu.

"Lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu HUANG ZI TAO! "Ancam Luhan.

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana Readers?

Maaf kalo masih jelek.

Typonya juga mengganggu.

Oke author cuman mau ngasih bocoran, kalo author tuh suka bikin fanfic yang endingnya susah ditebak.

Ada yang bisa nebak ending nih FF?

Kalo bisa Author acungin ke-12 jempol member Exo deh. hhe

Oke Reviewnya buat semangat Author.

Please jangan jadi Silent Reders.

Makasih yang udah Review.

**Kero, ****noname, ****fitriws21, raetaoris, Nasumichan Uharu, lacie-song, AulChan12, Wu Zi Rae KTS, onkey shipper04, bellasung21, Kirei Thelittlethieves , Zhe, Dyah260.**

**Maap yang gak kesebut.**

**Ayo segera di =Review=**


	4. Chapter 3

Tittle : help me find my heart

Cast :-Huang Zi Tao(GS)

-Xi Luhan(GS)

-Wu Yi Fan

-Oh Sehun

-OC

Genre :Familly, Romance, Drama.

Leght :Chaptered

Disclaimer :IDE PASARAN, TAPI CERITA INI MILIK SAYA.

TYPO, GAK SESUAI EYD DAN KBBI.

Yang gak suka GS Gak usa baca.

Mature content, Dirty talk yang belum cukup umur jangan baca!

Sebenernya ini rate M nya masih lebih ke Dirty Talk nya :D.

Saya sudah bilang...

Nekat?

Itu urusan anda.

* * *

**Help Me Find My Heart**

**Mature Content, Dirty Talk.**

**#chapter 3#**

* * *

**#Happy Reading**

**#Chap sebelumnya**

"Zizi menerima perjodohan ini Baba "Tegas Zi Tao.

"TEGA-TEGANYA KAU MENERIMA PERJODOHAN ITU HUANG ZI TAO! "Luhan berdiri dan berteriak.

Raja Xi dan Heechul menatap bingung kedua putrinya.

"BABA! AKU TIDAK MENERIMA KEPUTUSAN INI! "Protes Luhan.

"Aku menyukai Sehun baba... " Jelas Luhan.

"Kau tahu seperti apa takdir Putri ChiaYie! Kau harus menikah dengan Pangeran kerajaan yang ada di China! Dan Sehun bukan! Dan yang harus ditekankan ini Printah Ratu besar! Xi Luhan.. "Jelas Xi Hangeng.

"TIDAK! AKU MENENTANG SEMUA INI! "

"BABA SALAH MENDIDIK MU DULU! KAU TERLALU DIMANJAKAN! "

"Tenanglah.. "Heechul mencoba menenagkan Luhan dan Hangeng.

"ZI! KATAKAN SESUATU! "Tuntut Luhan.

Zi Tao hanya menundukan kepalanya, gadis itu bingung. Bukankah Kakaknya yang menyuruhnya menerima perjodohan ini? Zi tao juga tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Mamanya karna amukan Ratu besar. Zi Tao bingung.

"DARI AWAL BABA MEMANG BERFIKIR ZI TAO LEBIH DEWASA DARI PADA KAU! "Murka Raja Xi dan meninggalkan ruangan itu di ikuti Heechul mencoba menenangkan Raja itu.

"Lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu HUANG ZI TAO! "Ancam Luhan.

**#Chapter 3**

Di ruang keluarga kerajaan DeongGuk, terlihat pria paruh baya dengan pakaian khas kerajaan ditemani wanita paruh baya yang duduk disamping pria paruh baya itu. Raja Oh dan permaisurinya.

Terlihat dua pengawal yang berdiri tegak disamping kanan dan Kiri pintu masuk ruang keluarga.

'CKLEK'

"Di mana Sehun Yi Fan? "Seru raja Oh begitu melihat Yi Fan yang masuk.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya kesini paman, tunggu sebentar. Em.. maaf apakah ini sesuatu yang penting? "Yi Fan berjalan mendekat.

"Kau akan tahu nanti.. "

'CEKLEK' Pintu kembali terbukak, terlihat dua orang memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa raja? "Tanya Sehun setelah berada di hadapan ayahnya, diikuti Minseok pelayan pribadi Sehun yang membukukan badannya hormat.

"Duduklah.. "Ratu Oh mempersilahkan.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Zi Tao kemari... "

"Ya? Maaf paman apa pembicaraan ini ada hubungannya dengan Zizi em.. maksudku Zi Tao? "Tanya Yi Fan.

"Ini permintaan Ratu besar Xi, Kau akan ditunangkan dengan Zi Tao putri ke-dua kerajaan ChiaYie Oh Sehun.. "

'DEG'

"Mak- maksud Appa? " Tanya Sehun, Minseok yang berdiri dibelakang sehun meremas bahu Sehun.

Ratu Oh tersenyum.

"Kau kami jodohkan dengan Huang Zi Tao nak "

"Tapi Appa- "

"Paman, aku baru saja akan meminta Baba melamarkan Zi Tao untukku.. "Protes Yi Fan.

"Baru? kau belum mengatakannya bukan? Kalaupun iya pihak kerajaan ChiaYie tidak akan menerima Yi Fan.. "Ucap Raja Oh datar.

"Bagaimana putraku, kau menerima pertunangan ini? "Tanya Ratu Oh.

"Aku menerimanya.. "

'BRAK' Yi Fan memukul meja.

"Tidak Paman! Batalkan ini! Aku menyukai Zizi.. "Gretak Yi Fan.

Raja Oh yang menganggap perbuatan Yi Fan tidak sopan mulai menggeretakan giginya emosi.

"Kau bukan Putraku Wu! Tidak ada hak apapun kau memprotes keputusanku.. "

"Aku permisi.. " Membukukan badannya setelah itu Yi Fan pergi.

"Minseok bisa batu aku? "Tanya Ratu Oh, Minseok tersenyum setelah itu mengikuti langkah Ratu Oh.

"Aku permisi Appa " Sehun pergi dan bergegas mencari Yi Fan.

Sehun berjalan gusar mencari keberadaan Yi Fan, Sehun namja bekulit seperti susu itu tahu bahwa Zi Tao adalah segalanya bagi Yi Fan, Pasti Yi Fan sangat sakit hati mendengar keputusan ini.

Sehun berjalan menuju kolam belakang, karna setahu Sehun itu adalah tempat favorit Yi Fan.

"Hyung.. "Lirih Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Yi Fan.

"APA?! "Yi Fan mengepalkan tangannya.

"TEGA-TEGANYA KAU MENERIMA PERJODOHAN ITU HUN! "

"Kau tahu hyung, aku tak pernah melawan printah Appa.. "

"Ck... jangan harap aku akan tinggal diam! "Yi Fan melangkah pergi.

**^000^**

Siang itu Zizi gadis manis bermata panda itu sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya, tangan gadis itu gemetar. Park Chanyeol atau biasa Zi Tao panggil Chan Lie hanya berdiri tegap di samping Zi Tao. Sesekali pelayan pribadi Zi Tao itu memberikan sedikit kata penenang.

"Chan ba-bagaimana ini? Bahkan kita sudah kembali ke Korea Lulu Jie masih memusuhi ku. A-aku Arrghhh apa yang harus aku lakukan Chan? "

"Bagaimana jika putri mencoba berbicara baik-baik? "

"Dimana Jiejie? "

"Ku lihat Putri Lu berjalan menuju kebun bersama pelayan Byun, mari saya antar.. "Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya.

Zi Tao berjalan gelisah, hatinya tak tenang.

Apakah Luhan akan memafkan Zi Tao? Apakah semudah itu? Zi Tao tahu seperti apa Jiejienya yang ganas itu dengan mulut pedasnya.

"Huftt.. "Membuang nafas, setelah itu Zi Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju Luhan yang sedang duduk santai sambil rambut emas panjangnya di kepang oleh pelayan Byun yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

'DUK' Zi Tao mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Luhan, Chanyeol pelayan tampan itu berdiri di belakang kursi Zi Tao setelah itu membungkukan badannya hormat kepada Putri Lu.

"Jie.. "Lirih Zi Tao.

Luhan mengarahkan matanya kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mengerti kedua pelayan itu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Chan apa yang terjadi? "

"Masalah percintaan.. "

"Percintaan Putri Lu dan Putri Zizi? "Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja.. "

"Percintaan ya.. em.. bagaimana dengan perasaan ku? "

Chanyeol namja itu menatap sosok disampingnya yang juga mengenakan Jas coklat sama sepertinya.

"Baek.. em bisa jangan kita bahas dulu "

"Hiks... " isakan Baekhyun terdengar.

"Ja-jangan menangis baek.. "Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

Kembali ke dua Putri cantik ini, Tao masih saja menatap Luhan menunggu respon dari Jiejienya.

"Untuk apa kau menampakkan wajahmu di hadapan ku hah? "

"Jie tidak bisakah kita bersikap seperti biasa.. "

"Setelah kau mendapatkan orang yang aku cintai hah? Enyahlah! "

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku menerima pertunangan itu.. "

"Dan dia adalah Oh Sehun, kau tidak tahu seberapa susahnya perjuangan ku untuk menarik perhatian Sehun! Dan setelah Pangeran Oh mau membuka hatinya untukku dia malah ditunangkan dengan mu! Kau tak merasakan sakit yang Jiejiemu ini rasakan Zi! "

"Ini permintaan Ratu besar Jie, hiks ini juga demi mama.. "Zi Tao mulai menangis.

"Dan kau bangga akan hal itu? Jangan menangis dihadapanku! Cih Enyah dari hadapanku! "Luhan menatap tajam Adiknya.

'BRAK'

Zi Tao bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kesal, tanganya mengusap kasar air mata di wajah cantiknya.

Suasana hati Zi Tao sedang kacau, Zi Tao berjalan keluar dari Kebun mencari pelayan pribadinya.

Namun yang Zi Tao lihat Chanyeol sedang berpandangan dengan pelayan Byun dengan tangan yang menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

"Cih.. Gay? Menjijikan "

Chanyeol namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum setelah itu mengikuti Zi Tao, sedangkan Baekhyun membungkukan badannya.

**^000^**

Pagi itu Zi Tao berlari menuju kelasnya, Sehun namja tampan itu pasti sudah menunggunya, ya ada hal yang harus mereka bicarakan.

'BRAK' Pintu dibukak kasar oleh Zi Tao, membuat siswa siswi yang ada dikelas menatap kearahnya.

'BRUK' Zi Tao langsung mendudukan dirinya kasar.

"Sehun ba-bagaimana ini? Kau sudah tahu tentang pertunangan itu? Kita-kita harus bagaimana? "Zi Tao gadis cantik itu terlihat gemetar, sedangkan Sehun namja itu seperti biasa hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Aku menerimanya Zi.. "Sehun menggenggam bahu Zi Tao.

"MWO?! Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan Jie bagaimana dengan Yi Fan? "

'BRAK' Pintu kelas itu kembali dibukak kasar.

Luhan gadis cantik itu melangkah angkuh kearah meja Sehun dan Zi Tao ditemani Yi Fan yang berada dibelakangnya.

Seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas itu hanya diam, tak ada yang berani membukak suara.

Mereka hanya bingung ada apa gerangan para Putri dan Pangeran itu berkumpul di kelasnya.

"Yi Fan... "lirih Zi Tao memandang namja Blonde yang berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Aku mendengarnya dari luhan, kau menerimanya? "Tatapan Yi Fan menintimidasi.

"Dengar kan a- "

"Dan aku mendengar dari Yi Fan kau juga menerima itu Hun.. "Ucapan Luhan memotong perkataan Zi Tao.

"Ya aku menerimanya kenapa ada yang salah? "Sehun berucap datar.

Luhan gadis berambut emas itu meremas kaleng Orange Juice yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Seluruh orang yang ada dikelas itu mulai merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan.

Sepertinya Cleopatra itu akan mengamuk batin mereka semua.

"Kau tak bisa menjaga kekasihmu itu Wu! "Luhan menatap Yi Fan sengit.

"Jie.. selama ini aku masih bersikap biasa atas sikapmu, jangan uji kesabaranku.. "Zi Tao mengepalkan tangannya.

"Nonna... "Lirih Sehun menatap Luhan.

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan salahkan Zizi, aku juga menerimanya.. "

"Oh Bagus, setelah kau mendapatkan Yi Fan bahkan sekarang kau mendapatkan perhatian Sehun. Bahkan aku harus bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sehun, Dukun mana yang kau gunakan Zi? Apa kau menggunakan selangkanganmu itu untuk membuat mereka bertekuk lutut? "

Cukup kesabaran Zi Tao habis.

"Apa kau bilang? Bukannya kau yang sampai merelakan selangkanganmu itu untuk mendapat perhatian Sehun hah? Jangan kau kira aku tak tahu! Bahkan aku melihatnya bagaimana kau mendesah diatas tubuh Sehun.. "

'BYUR'

'DEG' Seluruh siswa mulai berkeringat dingin, Luhan baru saja menyiram Zi Tao dengan Juice kalengnya.

"Lu.. " Yi Fan namja itu memegang bahu Luhan yang mulai bergetar karna emosi.

'DUG'

'BRAK'

Zi Tao gadis itu kehabisan kesabarannya, dengan bekal kemampuan bela diri yang dipelararinya gadis itu membanting tubuh Luhan, hanya berusaha mengunci tubuh Luhan tidak bermaksud menyakitinya, bagaimanapun juga Luhan tetap Jiejienya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menguji kesabaranku! Jangan buat aku menyakiti mu! Aku masih menghormatimu Lulu Jie "

Setelah itu Zi Tao bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan seisi kelas yang masih membeku.

"Semua ini hanya karna dirimu ckck.. "Yi Fan memandang remeh Sehun yang hanya berwajah datar dan segera pergi menyusul Zi Tao.

"Ku bantu? " Sehun menjulurkan tangannya ke pada Luhan yang masih duduk di lantai.

**TBC**

* * *

Bagaimana Readers?

Maaf kalo masih jelek.

Typonya juga mengganggu.

Oke Reviewnya buat semangat Author.

Please jangan jadi Silent Reders.

Kalo ada yang nanya ini** Crack** atau **Offical?.**

Jawabanya : Author bukan penganut(?) aliran tersebut hehe suka hati saya aja mau ng-Couple in siapa hehe.

Dan ada yang tahu peran apa yang bakal dimainin **Xiumin, Chanyeol & Baekhyun**?

Makasih yang udah Review.

Maaf gak bisa nyebutin satu satu.

Hehe aku makasih banget baik yang udah Review, Favorite & Follow.

**Kero, ****noname,**** raetaoris, Nasumichan Uharu, lacie-song, AulChan12, Wu Zi Rae KTS, bellasung21, Kirei Thelittlethieves , Dyah260,****zee konstantin****,**** NKTS, ****NaughtyTAO****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****Isnaeni love sungmin****, ****devimalik****, ****Huang Lee****, **

**Maap yang gak kesebut.**

**Ayo segera di =Review=**


End file.
